Taking Care of the Pack
by GracefulDancingWolf
Summary: Sequal to Taking Care of the Family. Chapters: 2. I ahve to take chapter 3 down to edit it. Please just deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Welcome to "Taking Care of the Pack". **

**This one was a work in progress a couple months ago, but I never put it up, and I have to thank one of the guys (who isn't on fanfic) at my school for giving me the idea of having more than just the wolf pack in La Push be the ones that aren't children of the night. Thanks A. Stern! **

**So now, without further delay, here is chapter 1 of "Taking Care of the Pack".**

**Allegro's POV**

I yanked my blanket over my head, blotting out the annoying sun light streaming in through my window, "If you don't get up now, I'm going to call Adges." Libby threatened. I flew out of my bed and slammed the bathroom door. My clothes were already placed in there, thanks to the over-helpful wolf-cub who's-name-I-couldn't-remember-for-the-life-of-me sharing a hotel room with Libby, Lee, and I. I tugged my head through the collar of my turtle-neck and applied makeup with one hand while pulling shoes on with the other. Libby held my shoulder bag and a thermos of coffee as we headed toward the lobby. Adges was waiting for us at the end of the steps and I tripped over his foot. He caught my coffee with one hand and me with the other and laughed as he stood me on my feet.

"One hundred fifty three seconds." He said, holding my coffee while we walked away from the hotel. I stuck my tongue out and pretended to pout, "Awww, c'mon, Allegro. You know I enjoy teasing you."

"Yeah, teasing." I sneered playfully.

"Seriously. Soluna isn't mad is she?" I tilted my head to listen to the voice in the bad of my head.

"Well, she's growling a little, but she's all right with it." I looked at the car, "you expect us to all fit in that?"

"Yes. We'll fit." Adges seemed a little too happy-go-lucky, which I saw as being a little too happy because of our situation. We'd been stuck at the hotel since seven at night last night, and I hadn't been allowed to the pool because Libby didn't like wet dog smell. No matter what I said, she made me sit in the room and meditate, preparing myself for the meeting today. I didn't understand that, because all Soluna had to do was sit between two older wolves and watch the meeting. I wasn't needed for the meeting, just Soluna.

~Speaking of which,~ Soluna growled, ~I want to talk about something.~

"Not right now." I hissed, and climbed in the tiny, canary-yellow sports car. Since I was third-in-command, I got to ride shotgun and had the window rolled all the way down, much to the discomfort of the two older wolves, Luke and Tim, in the back.

"Put the window up, Soluna-Allegra." Tim shouted.

"What? I can't hear you over the rushing wind!" I shouted, "Speak up!"

"Guys, leave her be. She's never been in this part of Italy before." Adges scolded them, "Allegro, look up there."

"That's where we're going?" I gasped, staring at the huge yellow-gold towers a head of us.

"That's Volterra." He whispered, suddenly nervous. He clenched and un-clenched his hand several times before sighing, "Allegra, if something happens, I want you to kill the teenage boy. I know it'll take the guys to take down his sister, but you I know can take the boy."

"Gotcha."

"And it will reek, but just concentrate on keeping a straight face, don't let Soluna take over facial expressions."

"Check."

"And please, think respectful thoughts. These men are very dangerous."

"Okay." I looked at him, "You're acting like Dante." I wrinkled my nose, "Eww. Stinky." Soluna laughed at me and I mentally smacked her.

"Okay, well keep your self under control, Allegro. I'll tell you three when to transform." We were silent the rest of the way into Volterra and then we were racing through narrow streets that looked like they wouldn't fit a Caliban in them, and soon we had to stop in front of a fountain.

"Okay, once we go in those doors, you'll need to transform." Adges turned the car off and we climbed out. A girl wearing a thick black cape came out and looked at us. I instantly was ready to transform and Adges put a hand on my shoulder, "Don't instigate anything." He whispered, "Just stay calm." He walked ahead of me and smiled stiffly at the girl, "Hello Jane, the Volturi sent you to get me, I assume?"

"You assume correctly." The girl said, "Now, we need to know the names of your," The girl paused to look at Tim, Luke, and me, "Friends."

"Allegro, Tim, and Luke. That is what should matter to the Volturi."

"It is not sufficient." She looked a little irritated, "But it will do for now." She turned, "If you will follow me."

"Adges, why do they want to talk to us? We did nothing." Tim whispered, "Is this like the last time?"

"I don't know." We were led down a flight of stairs, but half-way down, I shifted forms. Tim and Luke waited until we reached the bottom floor and I rubbed my shoulder against Adges's leg. Tim nudged my muzzle with his nose and I rubbed my head under his chin.

"Ahh, Adges. My old friend." A calm voice said. I suppressed a shudder and instead dug my claws into the marble at my feet as the man came close to us and looked at me, "This one is quite the adolescent, Adges, why would you bring a cub here?"

"She is one of the leaders of the pack, but she has not seen many days as a wolf, Aro. She became a full grown only a few months ago."

_Had it only been a few months ago? No. I was a wolf for three years when Reggie was taken out._ I thought, _Wolves become full-grown when they have three years under their belts. It's been six months since then._ Soluna tried to crinkle our muzzle as the man neared me.

"If you would do me the honors of shaking your paw, young wolf." I held up a paw, unsure of what he would do. Suddenly I felt like someone was going through my memories and my personal info. How mad I got when Dante left me when I was almost nine, how upset I was when I thought he was dead, my town, Lok, Keith, Sophie, Mets, Zhalia, Reggie, Roth, Vivianne, Cassie, Eve, Dante, how mean Reggie was, how much betrayal there was in Roth, how pissed I was at Roth, and then, as soon as it started, it was over. Only three seconds had gone by but I had re-lived a majority of my life.

"Ahh, you have had much pain and anger in your life, young one."

_Oh. My. God. He just went through all of my memories._ I gasped in my head.

"Now, Adges, we have received word that your pack is growing, and we were curious, what do you plan to do when it gets too large for you to handle?"

It won't get that way, Aro. Now, if that is all that you called me here for, I think, AARRRGH!" Adges dropped onto his knees as the little blonde girl, Jane I think, smiled angelically. Tim and Luke snarled, but I nudged Adges worriedly.

Suddenly my world went black, I could no longer smell the god-awful stench that was emanating from the vampires, which was a blessing and a curse, but I couldn't smell Adges, Tim, or Luke any more either. I went to howl and suddenly pain ripped across my brain as the darkness faded from my sight. I heard how heavily Luke was panting, as if he had been running a long time, and Tim was standing stiff-legged and looked terrified. I dropped to my side, gasping as Adges ran over to me.

"Allegro?" His voice was distorted as another wave of pain rippled across me. I shuddered and forced myself to my feet, "Jane, stop it! Aro, make her stop!" I was suddenly blind again but the pain had stopped at least. I whimpered, standing absolutely still and when my senses came back I was laying on my side, panting and Adges was rubbing my ear.

"Adges, your wolves are getting quite strong, are they not?" Aro asked, "So why do you insist on instigating things?"

"I'm not!" Adges snarled, helping me stand up. I limped to the door as Adges glared at the Volturi, "We did nothing to instigate this calling, so if you'll excuse me, we'll be leaving.

"This means you are rising against us, Adges."

"No. This means you are calling people in and trying to start wars, which will not happen." Adges left, with me right behind him and Luke and Tim behind me. I shifted before Tim and Luke and stared at Adges, whose hands were shaking with fury, "Allegro, you drive." He snarled, shoving the keys at me.

"Okay." I sat in the driver's seat, clutching the steering wheel like it was my last lifeline, "All three of you buckle up." I slid the car through the narrow streets and the instant I cleared the gates, I floored the gas and watched the speedometer fly over one hundred.

"Slow down!"

"No way. I wanna get home to Dante and I bet you three want to get home to your lovers, don't you Tim and Luke?"

"Ummm, how'd you know that?"

"You guys aren't too secretive about your love-lives."

"Oh." Tim whispered.

"Shit." Luke groaned.

"Hey, not my fault my boyfriend lives next to three of the best local bars."

"I never see you there!"

"You guys show up as I'm leaving." I shouted over the roar over the engine, "Now, hold on tight!" Tim and Luke screamed as we ripped around a corner.

"Wow. You two are wussies." I laughed, then glanced at Adges. My so-called strong alpha was passed out in the front seat, drooling slightly. I looked ahead of me and tilted the wheel slightly to swerve around a curve.

"Allegra, you should slow down. They dealer won't be happy if we wreak his car."

"He's sold it already; the person just can't pick it up."

"I think the person's here already." I looked ahead of the car, into the dealer place and sighed.

"No, that's the dealer." I spun the car into a spot and turned the car off, "Here you go." I dropped the keys into a hand belonging to the stunned-looking dealer. Adges was awake now, and trying to free himself from his seat belt.

"Allegra, you are _never_ allowed to drive when we go to America."

"Aww." I smiled, "I will. You can't stand heavy traffic, remember?" The dealer was checking the car over for dings, scratches, or other marks that we had damaged it. He was obviously surprised when he found nothing but a couple smudges on the windows, and stared at me with a look of awe.

"Are you a stunt driver, miss?"

"I wish." I snorted, "Can you sell us a clunker that would be under a thousand?"

"Sure. Hell, I'll give it to you for free."

"No. I have to pay you." I insisted several more times and finally shoved the money into his hands and took the key for the clunker, which was actually a 2000 blood-red SUV, "Oh my god. I have got to take this home." I squealed, "Adges, get in the back. I don't want you passing out in shot-gun again. Lee will get in front when we pick her, Libby, and the cub up." I forced Luke and Tim in the very back and started the car, "We'll make it home by dinner tonight." I smiled and backed out of the lot and slid into traffic easily before speeding to the hotel. Libby stood out front with Lee and the cub. They climbed in and I floored the gas. Adges gave a slight moan and I saw his head drop as I swerved through the noon rush-hour traffic.

"When are we getting home?"

"Uh, about five if I keep this pace."

"Okay. We'll be getting home around five, Dante."

"Dante? Gimme that." I grabbed my cell away from the cub and held it to my ear with one hand, "Hey. I'm so sorry about my attitude. I was kinda freaked by the vampire."

"Vampires don't exist, Allegro."

"Yes they do. Mythology isn't all fake." I glared at the driver of a black car and he swerved in front of me, "Jackass!" I shouted, then sped around him and cut him off.

"Allegro, Mythology is mythology."

"Um, I have several examples if you would like to hear them. Do you?"

"Yes."

"The minotaur, titans themselves, gargoyles, Atlantis,"

"Okay. I get it. Myths aren't all myths." Dante laughed, "When will you be home?"

"Hopefully by dinner tonight." I said, "But we'll apparently be leaving around midnight and going to America."

"Yes." Adges said, leaning forward, "I'm kidnapping Allegro for a while and going to America with her."

"Will she have someone with her at all times?"

"Of course." Adges said, "She'll always have someone with her." I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation but five minutes later, almost, Adges hung up.

"He wants you home for at least ten hours."

"Great." I groaned, "That'll be a bundle of fun." I slapped my hand against the steering wheel several times in an attempt to calm myself down, "We'll be home by five for sure now." I sped up, calculating the speed and hours, "Let's see just how fast I can get this baby to go."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight or Huntik.**

~Soluna speaking to Allegro.~

"Regular speaking."

**Wolves talking in wolf form.**

We made it to the outskirts of town at three forty exact, but I had to leave the gorgeous SUV in the hands of Eve, although I refused to give her the keys, I knew I'd never get it back. With her happily waving her hands and checking the car over completely, we all walked into town and stopped at Libby's place, "Who wants coffee?" She asked, "Or wants to play with Nicneven?"

"I wish I could, but I should get home and find out what I need to clean." I said, "but we are meeting tonight at the cathedral?"

"Yup. Wear your cloak."

"Gotcha. See ya!" I waved to all of them as I jogged toward Dante's house. Cassie intercepted me and hugged me.

"I thought you were gone!"

"I was." I grunted, forcing her to release me, "What's up?"

"Mets has every available seeker looking for Dante and his team."

"What do you mean?" I glared at her, dead serious now, "What happened?"

"The house was attacked." Cassie led me down the street. Soluna snarled savagely and almost forced me to shift. I held her back and started running as we neared the house. A huge chunk of the house was missing and I looked around the courtyard. Huge black marks marred the walls and I felt panic create a scream in my throat. Cassie put her hand on my shoulder and I swallowed the scream, "I know."

"When did this happen?"

"About three hours ago." She whispered. I turned as Keith and Eve walked in the courtyard.

"Hey Allegro."

"How many Suits?"

"We don't know."

"Wait a minute." I held up a hand and listened to Soluna.

~It wasn't just Suits. It smells like Reggie, but his lune was removed, and another wolf, one I can't name.~ She sniffed the air as I breathed in, ~Yes, two wolves, and about four Suits.~

"Soluna says there were about four Suits and two werewolves." I reported back to them, "The wolves tried to attack Dante here," I walked to a large spot of churned-up dirt and closed my eyes, "And he jumped over here. Hyperstride!" I leapt over to the top of the wall, "He must have called Lok, Sophie, and Zhalia over here, and the wolves chased them down the street with the Suits following." I jumped down off the wall and Cassie, Eve, and Keith followed. They ran behind me every step of the way to the park.

"Their trail ends here." I looked up, "Dante?"

"Allegro." He climbed down "Guys, everything's safe." He wrapped his arms around me and closed his eyes, "We were chased by Vivianne and Reggie." I closed my eyes too, "What color was Reggie?"

"Brown."

"What color was Vivianne?"

"White. Snow white."

"Great. He's got his lune back and he gave her a very dangerous luna." I slapped my forehead, "Soluna, how dangerous is Jegluna?"

~Very. I can't even begin to describe how dangerous she is.~

"Great." I groaned, "Well, looks like I'm gonna be on my toes until I can get that luna and lune destroyed." I tapped my fingers on the nearest park bench and sat down, "Adges will want to hear about this." I frowned, "How'd you know it was Vivianne?"

"Oh, she told me she didn't want to kill me, just you for ruining her life and making her have a miscarriage."

"Yes." I punched the air, "The little brat wasn't born."

"No. She was having twins." Dante sat next to me, "She went on and on about how she had only a son because you had her so worried she had them early and the girl was born without a fully formed heart."

"Yes." I whispered, "Okay, I know it's wrong of me, but I can't help myself. She's such a bee-otch."

"Allegro." Dante was on his feet and forcing Keith, Cassie, Lok, and Sophie behind him and Zhalia. I turned and shifted forms immediately.

**Why are you here, Vivianne? Miss me already?** I snarled at the snow white wolf, **Didn't know an evil scheming witch like you could have such a heart.**

**I don't you little brat. I have only one child because of you. And he's almost brain-dead because of you! **With her last snarl, Vivianne leapt at my throat. I ducked her leap and looked at Dante. I shifted forms for an instant to shout one single word.

"RUN!" I spun around, shifting forms as I did so, and grabbed Vivianne's front leg. I flipped her over me and dove away from her, trying to get to the cathedral. She ran after me and head-butted my ribs, then proceeded to grab my left leg, dragging her teeth down it. I wove between trees and howled as I reached the graveyard. I heard crashing and saw Vicki's petite form land on top of Vivianne. Libby, Adges, Tom, Luke, and one new wolf, Adam, leapt in front of me, but then another wolf leapt out from behind us all. He took me down and had a paw on my ribs and his teeth around my throat before I could make a noise. Adges turned to tell me something, but his sentence died in his mouth.

**Adam! Get him off her! Libby, help Luke restrain the white wolf.** Adges spun and tackled the wolf on top of me, throwing him into a tree. I heard bones crack and smiled.

_He's getting what he deserves._ I mused. Adges continued his fight while Adam helped me to the church. We both shifted and he vanished into the priest's office. I found a medical bag inside the ceiling in the bathroom and patched my neck, arms, and hands up. I came out with a large band-aid on the left side of my neck, a piece of gauze on the cut on my arm, and some small band-aids on the scratches on my hands.

"Are you all fixed up?" Adam spoke quietly and quickly.

"Yes." I gave a stiff bob and winced, my hand going to my neck to check for blood.

"Dante says you should go to Libby's house and wait there for him to call you."

"Okay." I winced as I nodded again.

~Stop doing that.~ Soluna scolded me.

"Shush." I muttered.

"I'm sorry?" Adam touched my shoulder, looking confused.

"Talking to Soluna." I said nonchalantly, then regretted it.

"You can talk to Soluna? Wow!" Adam's voice rose quickly.

"Uh, yeah. It's cool." I shifted from foot to foot, "I'm, um, just gonna, uh, go to Libby's now." I turned and left the church, then found myself thrown into a tree, "Brisinger!" I fired at the Suit that had attacked me, "Boltflare!" I dodged several other Boltflares and threw my hands above my head, "Armorbrand!"

"Brisinger!" A bright blue flame grazed my shoulder.

"Ow! Didn't Zhalia tell you not to attack me?"

"Ha. I only obey the professor." Roth stepped out of the shadows, "Not some traitor that can't keep her hands to herself."

"Soluna, remind me to thank Zhalia for that lovely bruise on his ear." I said, then shifted forms. Roth's face paled and I gave a wolfish grin. Adam, who must have realized there was a fight outside, ran out and stood beside me as We forced the Suits and Roth into the cathedral.

**The priest will call the cops. **Adam said to me, **We need to get you to Libby's. Your neck is bleeding.**

**What?** I craned my neck around, trying to see it.

"Allegro!" Keith ran up to Adam, "Allegro?"

"Over here, doofus." I said after shifting forms.

"Oh god. I'll take you to my house to get you fixed up." Keith helped me to my feet.

"I'll be fine." I tugged my arm away from him and walked toward Libby's street. I pressed my sleeve to my neck and let myself in her house. Terra, Libby's son's babysitter, was sitting in the living room, watching TV and eating popcorn while Nic, Libby's son, was obviously taking a nap in his room.

"He's listening to Mozart."

"Ah. Ow." I crinkled my nose.

"Ohmigod!" Terra grabbed my arm and dragged me to the bathroom. She sat me on the toilet lid and started cleaning my neck. I winced as she rubbed an alcohol wipe across it and then slapped, literally slapped, a bandage on it, "It should heal now."

"We were attacked by a pair of wolves. Vivianne and Reggie." I shook my head, "Reggie had his lune removed a couple months ago."

"Ah. How'd he get it back?"

"No clue." I shrugged, "Probably had someone sneak in and steal it, along with the only white wolf in the history of the pack."

"What?" Terra looked me in the eye, "White wolf? A white wolf as white as fresh snow?"

"Yup."

"That's one of the most dangerous lunas ever. It belonged to my great-grandmother when she was my age." Terra shook her head, "I gotta go check on Nic."

"Terra, I'm here now, you can go."

"No, I'll stay until I know Lib's is on her way."

"Terra, you're tired, I can tell. Either stay here and sleep or head home now."

"Fine. Be a party-pooping-wolf."

"You're mean." I said, shoving her out the door, "Bye." I waved and went up to Nic's room. I tried to imagine a brain-dead baby like him, but couldn't. He was just so perfect, so smart for his age, and so calm. He didn't have his lune yet, so he didn't know much of our secret world, except that he stayed with friends of mommy while she was out with other friends. Soon he'd be able to go cliff diving with us. He was almost five now. I heard the front door open and Adges was standing in the doorway as I sat next Nic's bed and ran my fingers up and down his arm, making both of us smile.

"We're going cliff diving tomorrow. Bring one of your titans."

"Nic this time?" I asked, not looking at Adges. He walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah. He's big enough to be trusted with an adult diving next to him or with a helpful water titan below."

"Short cliff?"

"Definitely. One of us will have to climb down with him, though." Adges hinted to me.

"We'll figure it out in the morning. We might wake him up now." I stood up, "I'll see you in the morning after I try to recover my swimsuit."

"Don't forget a tee." He said as he left.

"Dante'll be over in a couple hours to get you." She had slightly slurred speech, I assumed from pain, but I asked anyways.

"What's in the glass and how much of it have you had?"

"Wha? You think I get drunk, uh, hell no, Allegro. I have a five year old upstairs; I don't even keep alcohol in the house." She held the glass up, "It's carbonated water."

"Sorry, sorry. Just making sure."

"It helps with the healing process. I got a couple bottle of strawberry banana flavor, strawberry kiwi, and lemon in the fridge. Feel free to take one of any of 'em." She sipped her water and looked at the TV. I went into the kitchen and helped myself to a bottle of lemon flavored water. I was just opening it when Dante knocked.

"Bye Libby." I said as I left with him.

"Lok, Sophie, Zhalia, Cherit, and Cherub are over at Sophie's house, but I wanted to take you somewhere before it got dark."

"Where?"

"You'll see." Dante led me to a cemetery just outside of town. We walked up to the gate and he took a pair of white roses out of his pocket. He handed one to me and went in the small graveyard. I looked at the name on the stone he knelt at and felt tears sting my eyes. I knelt next to him.

"Papa." I whispered, "How many years today?"

"Sixteen and a half." Dante laid his rose on the top of the gravestone, "Dad would be proud of you now." Dante put a hand on my shoulders.

"No he wouldn't." I stood up, "He'd be mad at me for what I did to you." I shook my head, "He wouldn't have let us be separated from each other by such a trivial thing like that." Dante stood up next to me.

"You're slightly right, Allegra, he wouldn't be proud of our little disagreement, but he would be proud of how well you're doing with the Foundation."

"I bet I can get home faster than you!" I tagged his shoulder, "You're it!" I fled the graveyard and laughed as I ducked around and behind people at the marketplace.

"Excuse me. Sorry ma'am. Pardon me sir." I heard Dante saying to people as he passed by them. I ran over the bridge and met up with Cassie.

"We got a mission!" She crowed, grabbing my hand, "We got a mission!"

"Great! Run!" I grabbed her and dragged her with me. As we rounded a corner, we met up with a Minddrone, a Redcap, and a trio of Strix, along with their bonded Suit.

"Hey Roth." Cassie snarled, "What's new in the world of morons?"

"Nothing much, except for your capture." He smiled and then paled as Caliban leaned against the wall behind me.

"What, scared of my brother's titan?" I taunted, "Roth, you really need to learn some manners." I pulled a titan out of my pocket, "Wolf Knight! Come help me!" Wolf Knight started the fight by taking out one of the Strix as he came out of his amulet. Dante's Caliban and Soul Wing took out the other two and Wolf knight locked in battle with the Minddrone. The Red Cap rushed me and I tried to leap over it, but ended up using its head as a springboard. I grabbed a window ledge and hoisted myself up. Roth looked up at me and snarled.

"Hyperstride!"

"Hyperstride!" I evaded his attack by leaping to a higher ledge. He followed me and for about five minutes we played a sort of tag-like game that ended with me "accidentally" sending him into the dumpster. I sat on the lid to get my breath back and smiled at Dante, "Fun, huh?" He smiled back and wiped his head. Cassie was nowhere to be seen, and then something dropped down behind me.

"BOO!" Cassie shouted.

"Hello, Cassandra." I sighed. She sat next to me.

"So, as I was saying, we got a mission to America."

"What part?"

"Uh, a place called Washington."

"Washington DC or just Washington?"

"Seattle." Cassie said matter-of-factly.

"Well, ain't that peachy."

"Why?"

"Couple members of the pack are going there too, at least, Adges and I are."

"Really?"

"At least America, I don't know where in America." I shrugged, "Hopefully it's the same place."

"Allegro, hurry up." Dante said, "We've got to report this to Mets."

"I'll find out tonight!" I shouted at Cassie, "If we leave early, I'll call!"

"Great!" She shouted back, "See you later!"


End file.
